SMii7Y
Jaren Smith, also known as 'SMii7Y '(pronounced "Smitty") is a YouTuber known for playing with the BBS (banana bus squad which consists of other YouTubers such as VanossGaming, I_AM_WILDCAT, Mini Ladd and Terroriser and others) He is known for his Mario Kart and Cards Against Humanity series. He is also very good at making his friends angry. He is also friends with himself aka Kryoz (not actually him. They just pretend as a joke.) one of his favorite words are YEET, and damb. His name has been found from some of his old website. His fictional character and avatar is a clear bag full of milk (and a milk carton). The bag of milk has a blue, yellow, and Red propeller hat and green eyes. Channel He created his channel in April of 2011, posting his first video titled "Gotta Love Beta's" in October later that year. Battlefield 3 was the first game featured on his channel. Quotes * "Ya stupid idiot" (Thing thing 3) * "You're gonna die in 3... 2...1... *dies*" (CS:GO) * "Damb." (Golf With Friends) * "he shleep" (PUBG) * "I don't think you understand the circumstances... that he gone." (Mario Kart 8, talking to BasicallyIDoWrk after Mini Ladd rage quit.) * Card: MOM! LOOK! I'M ___! Card: SPONSORED BY GFUEL! (Cards Against Humanity) * "YEET!" (Multiple videos) * "Yeah, yeet's makin' a comeback." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, directed at Wildcat) * "Piece of shit-ass, lookin'-ass, head-ass..." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "Hey, you come here often, baby?!" (Ask Mini) * "Do you remember at the end of this book, when he had green eggs and ham? How happy he was? He ate it and he was like, 'Damn, that was pretty good, fam.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeah, that bitch. Don't even deserve a gender." (Cards Against Humanity) * "At some point, in today's music industry, some has had to have farted into a microphone and be like, 'Damn, that shit fire.'" (Cards Against Humanity) * "Yeet's making a comeback." (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "You fucking piece of shit, Tyler! I hope you have a terrible night's sleep!" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) * "It's like pistachio painting." (GTA V) * "The only thing I shit out is MONEY BABY!" (Fortnite, after displaying the emote that "makes it rain.") * "YOU WANT SOME PENIS ENLARGEMENT PILLS?" (PUBG while staring through a small window at Kryoz) * "I'm a prediction masta." (CS:GO) * "Give me dick tonight, OR ELSE!" (Cards Against Humanity) * ”Smii-7-y” (CS:GO) * "and then we're gonna use some slant eye yellow" (PUBG) * ChilledChaos: “One in Ten children are actually mistakes, we just don’t know who here is.” SMII7Y “probably me.” (GTA V) * "sticky icky dicky thicky fingers" (Fortnite) * "Hello Mira, let's fight." (Rainbow Six: Siege) * "Man that joke was so high IQ dude." (Rainbow Six: Siege) * "Yeah- You know, I hope- I hope deh- I- I hope- I hope- I hope- I hope- I- I hope- I hope when you- I hope when y- when y- I hope- I hope when y-" (Mini Ladd's That's How MAFIA Works! CAH) * "Howdy gamer." (Rainbow Six: Siege, after clutching a 1v4) * "These are weeb jokes i don't understand..." (Golf It) * "Bappo no hacko" (CS:GO, typed after someone had accused him of hacking) * "What else you got for us? What else yo- shoot through that wall" (Rainbow Six: Siege, predicting a head shot through the wall) * "Fuck you dickhead" (Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Directed at Mini Ladd) * "Pasta la vista" (Rainbow Six SIege, reciting a popular internet meme) * "BIG SKRIMP" (CS:GO) * "Fifteen strokes, three minutes, collision on, sounds like my sex life" (Golf It) * "You have bear fists" Smii7y and Kryoz say at the same time (Stick Fight) Trivia * Smii7y made his character on his own. He has experience in graphic design. * He uploaded a 20-minute video of himself playing solitaire as an April Fools joke, and proceeded to make a sequel video the next year doing the same thing. * He is currently sponsored by GFuel and CSGO Live, and both of the sponsorships have been made into jokes. (Use code S7 at checkout for 10% off your next purchase of GFuel, and use code "SMii7Y" for a free $0.40 on CS: GO Live!) * It was a joke that he wouldn't do a face reveal, and it was thought that his face was revealed in Mini Ladd's Tennessee vlog, but he actually revealed in his official face reveal that his face has been leaked online multiple times in the past. * In GMod he uses a milk carton character as a player model. * One of his most known quirks is the numerous times he yells "yeet" * He has a dog, a Rottie mix named Octavia, she is 2 years old, Her name comes from Octavia Blake, a character from the TV show The 100. * SMii7Y is good at predicting things & has good timing skills, like counting down when he or someone will die, yeettelling when the enemy is on the other wall then shoots the wall, and many more. * SMii7Y is a member of the #TeamTrees fundraiser, as part of the fundraiser he uploaded a 13 minute video of him planting trees in Minecraft. * In a Minecraft video, he spent several hours on the server replacing every tree stump with planks, much to the amusement of other players on the server. Games Played # UNO # Garry's Mod # Golf With Your Friends # Counter-Strike: Global Offensive # Solitaire # Golf It # Tower Unite Golf # Mario Kart 8 # Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Friday The 13th # PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds # Cards Against Humanity # Fortnite # Rainbow Six # Sea Of Thieves # Warface # Battlefield 4 # Battlefield 1 # Battlefield 5 # Skate 3 # Skate 2 # GTA V # Skribbl.io # h1z1 # Skater XL # Call of Duty Bo4 # Call of Duty # Red Dead Redemption 2 # Steep # Apex Legends # PUBG # Team Fortress 2 # Overwatch # DVD Screen # Minecraft # Untitled Goose Game # Call of Duty: Modern Warfare # Mordhau # Superhot # Pavlov VR # Google Dinosaur Game # Stick Fight Category:YouTubers